Music, Payson, and her Love for Sasha
by HannahMontana-SG1lover
Summary: Payson reveals her hidden talent, and her feelings for Sasha. Will he reciprocate them, or will he crush her heart to pieces? A/N: I do not own the charactors, or music in this story. This is for entertainment purposes only. This is a slight stargate SG-1 crossover
1. Chapter 1

It had been a year since Payson performed a clean sweep at the Olympics, winning a gold on every apparatus, all-around, and team gold. She kept in touch with Sasha, Kaylie, Lauren, and Kelly; however since Kaylie and Austin got back together, Kelly being at college for business, and Lauren starting her own clothing line she has been spending a lot of time hanging out with Sasha, and her newest hobby. One thing none of her friends know about Payson, is that she loves music. She is very skilled at the Piano, Guitar, and singing. Ever since she was young she had been playing, singing, and even writing her own music. Most of her music has been about her gymnastics, breaking her back, her best friends, and mostly about Sasha. That is how much she loved Sasha. For years after that kiss she tried to deny it, and forget about it. Eventually she gave up and admitted it to herself, but she has not once mentioned it to Sasha. She wanted to desperately, but she was too worried that he would not share her feelings or even worse, that he would laugh at her for it.

The Rock was closed, since it was a Sunday and so Payson decided that she was going to call Sasha and see if he wanted to hang out today. He had said yes, and after the call had ended she decided that she was going to work on her latest song. So she picked up her guitar, sat down with her notebook in front of her and started to strum. Every now and then she would stop, pick up her pen and scribble something down, and then keep on playing. She was humming and singing all the while, perfecting the song and after about an hour she stopped playing, smiled and realized that she was quite satisfied with the piece.

Just at that moment a knock sounded from her apartment door, and she set her guitar down and ran to the door. She opened the door revealing one smiling Sasha Belov. "Hey Sasha, come on in." She said to him as she stepped aside so he could enter.

"Thank you, Payson. By the way, what was that music you were playing? It sounded very beautiful." He said, oblivious to the fact that it was in fact Payson playing the music he was referring to.

"Oh, that? It was me actually. I was working on a song."

"Really? I didn't know you could play let alone write your own music." He said, very surprised at the fact that he had known her for years and had no idea.

"Yeah, I have been for years. I didn't want a lot of people to know, especially when I was still competing. Not even Kaylie, Lauren, and Kelly. But I have had a ton more time for my music now, and I even have a gig lined up." She said the last bit with the hope that he would want to know the details, and that he would want to go.

"That's great, Payson. You should let me know when that is, I would like to be there."

"Of course. Its tomorrow night at 8:00, at O'Malley's Bar & Grill in Colorado Springs." She said smiling all the while.

"Great. I will be there. Is there any way I could convince you to give me a sneak peak today?" Sasha said hoping that she would say yes.

"Nope. You will have to wait until tomorrow. Do you want to watch a movie?"

"Sure." And with that Payson grabbed a movie that they both liked, sat down on the couch and started to watch 'Enter The Dragon'.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Any song that Payson sings, unless otherwise stated, is going to be one of her original songs. So I will be doing some mixing and matching. **

The next day Payson decided that she was going to work on her set list for the performance, and relax until she had to leave at 5:oo to get there early to warm up. So after she grabbed a cup of green tea, she took her song notebook and sat on the couch making a list of the songs she wanted to perform. As she was writing her list, and flipping through the pages of her notebook her phone vibrated on her coffee table. So she bent over and looked at the screen and it was a text from Kaylie. It read 'hey Pay, me and Lo are going to go to this bar and grill in c. springs tonight. I think it's called O'Malley's. Want to go with us?'

So she started typing her reply 'Sorry, I have plans. Next time maybe.' She promptly set her phone down on the couch next to her and started to work again. She finished her list and then she began to think. 'Maybe I should have told Kaylie and Lauren about tonight. Either way they will figure it out when they see me.' With that she got up and went into her kitchen and got some lunch. It consisted of a tuna fish sandwich, an apple, and a glass of water. When she was done eating she washed her dishes, put them away in the cupboard, and proceeded to her bedroom to pick out her outfit for the night.

By the time she had decided on her outfit of medium wash jeans, a deep pink colored wrap around shirt, and a pair of black vans tennis shoes it was about 3:00. So she got dressed, put some makeup on, and packed up her guitar and notebook. She went into her kitchen and got a salad and some tea for dinner figuring she would grab something later before her gig. She ate and right as she was grabbing her stuff to leave she got a text from Sasha saying 'good luck tonight! I'll see you later.'

So she sent a reply, 'thanks!'. With that she locked up her apartment, put her stuff into her car, and drove off to O'Malley's.


End file.
